Human Flash
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The Winchester brothers are dealing with the after effects of Flash becoming human, each in their own ways. Septimus in taking over for him, Gold feeling hurt with his father not recognizing him, Silver trying to keep his brothers together and happy, and Bronze trying to jog his fathers memories. Will there be a way to restore Flash to angelic self, or is he permanently human?
1. Aftermath of falling

**I think it's time to do this. I will update as I can, but again, work can make me forgetful. Please, be patient. You've all been great, truly. I just wanted to say one last time. Thank you.**

* * *

" Really everyone, I don't know who you are. I'm sorry... "

The man said sadly, looking down at his hands and wringing them together. The poor boys all simply looked at each other, the second oldest and the youngest growing teary eyed.

The Winchester brothers couldn't stand seeing their father like this. Meek, shy, quiet... amnesiac. Their own father couldn't remember them. And it was stabbing them in the hearts. No one could stand their own father not knowing them. It was tougher on Gold and Bronze. Gold for being bipolar and always close with their father, and Bronze for being so young and soft hearted.

The amnesiac fallen angel looked up at them, blinking his sapphire eyes softly and innocently. No doubt feeling bad for them. They all hated these pitying eyes. They wanted their dad back...

Taking a deep breath, Gold slowly approached their dad, fighting back his tears and knelt by his side, trying to smile the brightest he could.

" It's ok d-... F-Flash. W-we're sure you'll... you'll get... y-your me-memories back... s-s..."

Gold choked getting to his feet and turning from the fallen angel, covering his mouth with his hands as the tears fell. Saying softly as he began rushing off.

" I can't do this-! "

The boys frowned to this, Flash staring blankly and watching as the white haired one, Silver, rushed after him. Septimus frowned and turned to see how Bronze was holding up, finding the boy with his back turned to Flash, hands covering his eyes. No doubt crying himself. The fire demon hugged him close, stroking his hair and letting him cry against his chest. Everyone was taking this so hard...

" Is... is that rainbow boy alright mister Septimus? "

Septimus blanched a bit, his father hardly never calling him "Septimus". Only Platinum. Hearing it now, it... it hurt. He'd never expected it to but it hurt. Bad. He actually... hated being called that by his own father. Swallowing thickly, the fire demon began to speak again.

" Y-yes Flash. He's alright. He just feels things very strongly. I promise, he'll be alright in time. "

Flash smiled a bit and nodded softly, soon laying down on the couch and curling up onto his side and falling asleep rather quickly and cutely. Septimus smiled a little and soon began to leave the room, Bronze close to his side. They needed to go find Gold as well while Flash slept. He didn't know what else to do. And they needed to help Silver console Gold.

Slowly they made it to the rainbow angels room, finding said angel curled up on his bed and hugging his pillow tight, while Silver sat beside him, gently rubbing his back. Septimus and Bronze frowned, slowly walking over as well and sitting beside Gold, Bronze gently twirling the others green bangs.

" Gold, it's ok- "

" No Septimus, it's NOT OK! "

Gold cried, slamming his fist into the pillow.

" Our own father doesn't remember us! Things are going to hell! And not just for us, but for the world! Wh-who's going to protect the earth now that dad doesn't have his powers?! "

Septimus gulped a bit, realizing Gold was right. He hadn't realized before, but this new problem was also bad for the earth too. Flash wouldn't be able to fight and protect everyone now that he was mortal. Things would go to chaos! Demons would run ramped, the unstable creatures wouldn't be afraid to kill anymore, and the angels would get to self righteous. Without Flash to balance them out, the world could go to hell. Things were bad... very bad...

They would need someone to take Flash's place until he was back to normal. Someone to watch over the world and stop whoever dares to harm the planet. A new, temporary guardian...

" ... I guess I... "

Septimus said softly, looking down.

" I guess I could watch over the earth while dad's out of commission. "

The other three looked up in shock. But Septimus didn't blame them. He had been avoiding this for a long time now. Avoiding protecting the earth in his fathers place. Having always been afraid of doing so. But now, he lacked the choice now.

" A-are you sure Seppy? "

Gold asked softly, sitting up a bit and holding himself up by his elbows.

" I mean... it's a big thing, and... "

" Heh. I'm sure Gold. Heck, if dad can do it, I'm sure I can too. I just hope you guys will be alright looking after dad. "

Silver smiled softly, nodding gently to the fire demon.

" Of course we will be alright. Don't worry. Just do what you need to do, and we'll take care of dad. "

Septimus smiled brightly and got up, turning and walking out of the room. Heading back down stairs, and passed by the living room. Stopping a moment, he smiled down at his sleeping father, leaning down and brushing his hair from his face. _' Sleep well dad. I'll take care of your work until you're better. '_ Soon heading outside, preparing to head up into heaven.

* * *

 **Hope this was an ok first chapter. ;)**


	2. I remember you

**I'm not sure what to say. But please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Septimus took a rather shaky breath, sighing and sitting down at his fathers desk. Unable to BELIEVE all this paper work! Seriously, his father protect edit he planet, but what did all this paper have to do with anything?!

The fire demon had just gotten here a little bit ago, Merek saying he'd best get cracking on this paper work. Again, Septimus couldn't believe there was so much of it. It was ridiculous and high staked, that was how bad it was. A simply unimaginable amount really. Absolutely ridiculous. How could Flash do all this paper work without going mad? He must've had the patience of a saint.

Septimus sighed and grabbed the nearest paper, beginning to fill it the best he could. It was a paper about giving angels more free will to perform miracles when they deemed fit. And Septimus couldn't be more against it. If angels had more will to be self righteous and perform miracles, then the world would go to chaos. They would correct anything they found immoral or wrong. Giving them the ability to do what they want wouldn't be wise for the world.

The fire demon firmly wrote no on the paper and began to reach for another one. This one was with the demons, saying they wanted to be treated like equals instead of villains. This one was a yes, as Flash had always wanted every living being to be equal. Including the demons. And Septimus wanted to see them happier as well. Signing a yes on the paper with no hesitation.

" Septimus. "

The fire demon looked up, finding Merek approaching the work desk. The angel smiling gently and pulling up a chair.

" Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say... I really admire what you're doing here. I understand things are a bit overwhelming, but I'll help however I can. Just let you know of you need anything. "

Septimus smiled brightly to this, wagging his tail quickly, unable to get over this truly. Merek willing to do something so kind for him here. Willing to help him however he could. It was so kind of him...

" I appreciate it Merek. Really I do. Actually, I am wondering... what I could do other than this darn paper work. "

Merek chuckled to this, soon standing and smoothing out his trench coat.

" Well. If you're looking for hero work, I think a horde of demons were terrorizing the mall in a small town known as Eclipse Town. It's very new and only populated by otherworldly beings. Demons, angels and creatures alike. I think Pyro or Yuki sent those demons, but it don't know for sure. "

A horde of demons running ramped in a mall in Eclipse Town. Sounds like it would be right up Septimus' alley. He was former king of hell, and many demons still feared/followed him. And even if these particular demons didn't, he could still put an end to them no problem. The fire demons smirked and rose from his chair, spreading his wings wide. Time for him to go off to this Eclipse Town.

* * *

" Mister Gold, please, why won't you look at me? "

The fallen angel asked softly, frowning and looking hurt by the others lack of response. Yet Gold just couldn't bring himself to turn to him. He wanted to believe his fathers as still in there. Still remembered him. But this man near the electronic key board was amnesiac. Not like his father... it was so hard to look at him truthfully. Knowing he wouldn't recognize him...

The pair were currently in the Winchester's music room, as Silver insisted Gold spend a little time with Flash. Get more comfortable with the amnesiac man, just in case he was stuck like this for good. Gold knew Silvers heart was in the right place, he just wished he didn't have to see his father like this...

" ... Well, can you tell me why all these papers are in my key board...? "

Gold narrowed his eyes, wondering what the other was talking about. Slowly, almost unwillingly, he turned around and walked over to him, gently grabbing the papers the other was talking about. Unsure of why they were even there. As he read them, his mouth dropped. At the words, and the handwriting. He just... couldn't believe it...

" Oh! Are they good lyrics?! "

Flash chirped, soon beginning to play the keyboard a bit.

" What's it say?! Sing out rainbow~! "

Gold looked up at him with shiny eyes before looking down more calmly and seriously. Deciding this... may be a good thing to sing. Slowly... beginning to sing what was written.

 _" Hey Gold, is it just you and me and your brothers in this world?_

 _That must be so confusing for a little boy_

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you._

 _But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too. "_

" Oh yeah! "

Flash cheered, throwing his hands up and walking over to the drums, the keyboard still playing itself.

" Keep it going! "

Gold panicked lightly, stuttering hurriedly and stumbling through the papers, soon settling on one.

 _" This spell has kept me alive,_

 _but it's making me crazy,_

 _And I need to save you,_

 _but who's going to save me?_

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

 _When I don't remember you. "_

 **"** " Wow, who wrote that?! "

Flash chirped, smiling all cat like. Yet it stabbed Golds heart horribly. How could he not know HE WROTE THAT?! Fl-Flash wrote this!

" Y-y-you seriously don't remember what it means?! "

Heart shattering a bit, Gold thrust a paper forward, a tear sliding from his eye.

" LOOK! "

Flash rolled his eyes a tiny bit, soon sing-reading what was on the paper.

 _ **"** Gold **,** I can feel myself slipping away._

 _I can't remember what it made me say. "_

Flash's eyes narrowed a bit and he took the paper for himself. Gold, soon plugging in a base guitars, and playing with the music.

 _" But I remember that I saw you frown._

 _I swear it wasn't me, it was this spell._

 _This spell has kept me- "_

Gold soon jumped in, the pair now singing together.

 _" Alive, but it's making me crazy.  
_

 _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? "_

Gold soon allowed his green psychic energy to levitate him from the ground, head turned away from the other, tears now freely falling from his eyes.

 _" Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

 _When I don't remember you.  
_

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do,  
_

 _When I don't remember you.  
_

 _Da da, da da da da da, Da da, da da da da,  
_

 _Da da da da da da~ "_

Gold gently lowered himself to the ground, sitting criss cross and head hung low. He knew it... on some level, Flash- the real Flash- was still around. He'd somehow written these words. Somehow knew Gold would find them. Gold... Gold had to stop being so depressed. Stop being such a baby. He was the strong one, and now he needed to be strong for his whole family. He'd find a way to help his dad. No matter what.

* * *

 **Aww. This chapter got to me. :'3**

 **Hope you all liked.**


	3. Day in the park

**I don't know what to say. But please enjoy!**

* * *

Septimus sighed lightly, simply flopping down onto the clouds of heaven. His wings ached... he'd been fighting those demons in Eclipse town, and then he had to repair the damage done to the town and the mall. It had taken a lot out of him. Not to mention the demons had impaled his wings with ice a couple of times. Burning and painful to his wings. He was ready for a bit of rest.

Suddenly the boy felt some pain relief in the bone of his wings, humming in utter delight. Soon looking up to, he found it was his mother Laura who was messaging his wings, smiling down at him and soon sitting beside him.

" Ooh, my sweet baby. Working so hard to defend the earth~ "

She purred, getting Septimus' tail to wag happily.

" You've done such a wonderful job sweetie-pie~ "

" Mmmm, thanks mom. "

Septimus purred, soon gently sitting up, ears twitching cutely. Laura smiled and gently helped her child to his feet, folding her hands in front of her.

" Anytime sweet heart. I hope things go alright for you. I know this is a difficult job. Even your father struggled with it from time to time. But I just want you to know I'll help you whenever you need me. "

Seotimus smiled bright, growing a little teary even, soon bringing his mom into a hug. Closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder, saying softly.

" Thanks mom... "

* * *

Bronze smiled a bit forcedly to his father, pulling him along by the hand throughout the park, hoping that the sights might help him. Do him some good. The sights maybe bringing back some kind of memory. Flash used to love the park...

Bronze thought that if everything was going to heck because of his fathers lack of memory, he should try to remind him of the things he enjoyed. It should help, and it would still be good for him. Besides, it was also... nice to spend time with him too. Even if he didn't remember him.

The child turned back to Flash, the older smiling towards him and soon surprising him by picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

" Fl-Fl-Flash! What are you doing?! "

" Giving you a piggy back ride~ "

Flash said gently, bouncing him a tiny bit and beginning to run. Bronze shrieked and soon began to giggle, not minding his hair blowing away from his right eye. He was just so... so happy! His dad, even with his memory, hadn't given him a piggyback ride in ages! He'd forgotten how fun it was!

Flash moved even faster now, occasionally bouncing him, getting more gleeful responses from the child. Unable to believe Flash was doing this still. It was... oh, it was perfect.

While unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone. On the park bench, was Wulfric himself. Watching this display. Amazed how much more... alive Flash was now. And knowing he'd be easy to take out while he was like this.

... So why didn't Pyro end it back then?

* * *

 _Pyro shook his head, gritting his fangs and prepared to strike. To end it all, and finally get to rule this dumb world. To be viewed as a true, respected or feared being._

 _... A minute passed. Then two. Then two more. Still, Pyro could not bring himself to strike. He couldn't strike down his brother._

 _Why...? Why couldn't he do it? He'd been planning it for years now. Swearing he'd kill his baby brother. Swearing he'd do that, and rule the world in the angels place. And now that the moment was finally here, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't strike down his brother. That face he held... that frightened, yet innocent face, he... Pyro couldn't. He just couldn't strike him down._

 _Making the sword vanish in a blaze of hellfire, he frowned nervously and delivered one last kick to the others side._

 _" Yeah. "_

 _Pyro stuttered, looking around nervously._

 _" Y-yeah take THAT Flash. And don't even th-THINK about stopping me now... "_

 _Now flustered and feeling dumb, the hellfire flew off without another word, unable to believe himself._

* * *

Wulfric had seen it. He couldn't understand why Pyro didn't end things. It would've been easy. He wondered... if maybe, deep down, Pyro still did care about him.

The wolf shook his head, watching the pair again, finding himself... smiling a little at the sight. _' I guess even if the angel of angels is human an' lost his memories, at least there is a little light in that family's dark moment in time. '_

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chappie. :)**


	4. Acceptance from father to son

**I'm typing part of this on my iPod, so here's to hoping there aren't many typos. X3**

* * *

Septimus yawned lightly, trying his best to keep his eyes open. Things were moving so quick for him anymore he couldn't get a moments rest. So many people to save in such a small amount of time... the worst part was he never had a chance to say hi to Hope anymore, so he hoped she wasn't upset with him for his lack of affection lately.

He still questioned how his father could keep up with it all. All this was so hard to keep up with... the paper work, the guardians, the saving lives, it... it could be so maddening. Flash much have such great patience.

Septimus gently lowered his head onto the desk, soooooo relieved he'd finally finished all the paperwork. There had been just so much of it... thank goodness he was done. The demon closed his eyes, smiling and nuzzling a tiny bit against the surface of the desk. It felt so good to rest his eyes...

" Septimus! "

The demon shrieked a bit, sitting up with a start and soon bursting in fire. So shocked truly. Who yelled at him?

Looking forward, he was surprised to find it had been Hope herself. Immediately Septimus blushing, knowing without a doubt he'd looked dumb just now. Freaking out in such a way. Such a dumb way in front of his girlfriend...

" O-oh... h-hey Hope. Gr-great to see you! "

Hope smiled sweetly, chuckling to the demon. She soon walked over to him and sat on the desk, crossing her leg and soon leaning down, kissing the demon sweetly. Pulling away and leaving him in a daze, gently running her hand along his chest.

" Great to see you too my sweet flame~ "

Septimus' hair burst in fire lightly before blushing bright, looking down and twirling his claws along the desk.

" So. It's been a while. I was wondering if we could go out tonight. Maybe... "

Hope soon laid down on the desk, chest on the desk and curved so only on hip was on the table. Septimus blushing at the sight, trying to be respectful and only look her in the eyes.

" Go out for a nice dinner... maybe, go dancing~ "

" Aw, Hope I'd love to, but I've got so much work up here. "

Hopes eyes widened a little, elbows propping her up a bit, blinking and saying softly.

" Work up here...? Where's Flash? Isn't this his job? "

Septimus sighed, soon telling her what had been going on as of late. And was shocked when her eyes grew wide before standing up, smoothing out her outfit.

" ... I see. So Pyro really did it then. Well, please excuse me Seppy. I need to see something. "

The fire demon looked around as Hope vanished, wondering why she'd reacted such a way. Sure Flash being gone was shocking, but Hope hardly ever reacted in such a way he couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

Silver sighed a bit as he watched his dad playing with the pets, wishing he remembered the name of the pets really. Sure watching him playing with them was adorable, but he didn't remember them. Yet they remembered him...

Silver knew he and Flash butted heads here and there, but now... he'd give anything to have his father get his memories back. Without them, both Gold and Bronze were miserable. And Septimus was running himself ragged... they all needed their father back. And Silver... truly missed Flash too. Sure they didn't always get along, but Silver loved him dearly still.

Looking forward, he found Murry and Angel hopping into Flash's lap and nuzzling against his torso cutely. Silver chuckled, finding Flash blushing all sorts of cutely and hugging them both close. While Blitz just stood there, smiling brightly with his wings flapping. Blitz was probably a little less comfortable around Flash, as he hadn't been around Flash nearly as much as the other two.

Silver sighed lightly, not wanting this to carry on truly. He really wanted to fix all this... he wanted his family whole again. Softly, he tried speaking.

" Flash, sir, you... you really don't remember anything? "

Flash looked up, blinking and looking confused.

" No, I... I don't remember squat. "

He asked softly, Silver looking down.

" ... Hey. Random but... I love your hair. "

Silver looked up in utter shock to this, irises small, unable to believe it! Silver had known for years that Flash didn't approve of him having long hair! Saying that the eventual kind of hell needed to look proper, and suited for the job! Yes he knew it was to prevent the demons from mocking him, and so they'd show him respect, but still! Flash had never approved of his hair!

The demon gaped a bit, softly saying.

" B-but why? You... you never liked my hair before... "

Flash blinked, again looking confused.

" Why wouldn't I? It's your hair, and not my choice. It's snowy and long, and kinda pretty too. Besides, it suits you. "

Silver could feel tears stinging his eyes, hand near his mouth, unable to really believe it. His dad... had always respected his decision, even liking his hair, finding it... snowy... and pretty. He never would've thought his dad liked it... Silver looked down, biting his lower lip, trying not to break down, just so happy...

Flash soon crawled forward a bit, bringing the child into a soft, warm hug, gently stroking his hair.

" Hey, it's ok. Believe me, I'm sure your parents would agree about your hair too. And being... very proud of you. "

That was what broke the wall; Silver began breaking down, hugging his amnesiac father tightly and burying his face in his chest. Now wishing beyond wishing his father wasn't amnesiac right now. Wishing he could've heard this from him while he still had his memory. Wishing he could be saved, an angel again, and with his memories again...

* * *

 **Aww. Hope you guys enjoyed. :)**


	5. Learning a bit of the amnesiac angel

**Just a cutie filler chapter. Hope you all like it. ;D**

* * *

Wulfric sighed, wishing Pyro had given him some sort of job for the day. He was so bored right now... ever since Flash had fallen and became human, Pyro had been able to do what he wanted with ease. And he didn't really need Wulfrics help with anything. So he was sort of left to his own devices.

And though it was slightly nice, it was also annoying too as he was now bored. Really, really bored. He needed something to do, or something to see.

Looking forward, he was mildly amazed to find that Flash guy walking around the town without one of the Winchester brothers at his side. He couldn't help but wonder why. The brothers very seldom let him out of their sight, and now here he was walking along. Did something happen at their home? ... Nah, they got along WAY to perfectly for that. So then maybe he snuck off for some reason.

The more Wulfric began to think about this guy, the less he realized he knew about him. Sure the guy was the angel lord of the earth and apparently Pyro's twin little brother, but he knew next to nothing about his true personality. And as he truly had nothing better to do, he decided maybe he could mess with him just a little. Nothing toooo serious, just in case his kids DID show up, but a little.

The werewolf casually walked over to the fallen angel, finding the man actually eating some sort of sugary thing he didn't know the names of. They were round and a little bumpy, and came in many colors. They must've been a candy of some kind. The man was eating them like they were.

Wulfric smirked a little, walking right in front of the man and crossed his arms, getting Flash to stop walking. The man smiled bright to him, giving a slight cat like smile.

" Hello~ "

He said in a sing song tone, slightly unnerving the wolf. The man soon held out his jar of candies, giving such a cute smile.

" Want some candy? They're really good. I don't even know what they are, but that rainbow angel gave them to me, saying I'd like them. They're sooooo goooood. Heheh... "

Wulfric blinked, again unnerved by this guy. Yet felt like free candy wouldn't be bad. From anyone else yes, but this was the freaking angel lord. He had nothing to fear really. Slowly he took some of the candy from the jar, shoveling them into his mouth quickly. He was AMAZED how good they were. They were sweet and sugary, and they tasted really good. The wolf hummed a little, smiling without realizing it and turning to the man.

" Wow, they're really good. "

Wulfric mumbled, finding the angels now short stubby tail wagging happily.

" I'm glad! I don't even know what they're called, and I love them! "

The wolf chuckled mildly to this, finding the angel lord was acting a bit like a child right now. Maybe he should leave him be. Besides, Pyro didn't kill him so... maybe he shouldn't mess with this guy. Just in case it ticked off Pyro.

Suddenly he could hear humans walking up to the humanoid man, hearing them laughing at the man. Obviously just dumb drunk humans though, no true bullies or any kind of villain. Just annoying drunken idiots. One of them, as they walked by, smacked the humanoids jar up high in the air, the candies going flying. Flash gasped, glaring a bit darkly before grabbing one of the men and swinging his around and into the others, soon grabbing the jar and in a graceful motion, caught all the candies with the jar. Not one dropping to the ground. And he was so calm through it all.

Wulfrics jaw fell slack, watching the other walk away, unable to BELIEVE how that amnesiac man moved like that! It was... so incredible! No wonder he was such a well respected man in the angel world! And no wonder Pyro had problems taking him down. He was clearly good.

* * *

 _" Laura. "_

 _The woman called out into the darkness, looking around for the psychic moon angel._

 _" I'm here. "_

 _Laura called back, walking gracefully over to the long haired, dark woman._

 _" What did you need my lady? "_

 _" As you know, your husband is now human without memory. I can fix this, but it will need assistance. "_

 _" How may I be of assistance? "_

 _" I need a pinch of your magic, a few of your silver feathers, and a jar full of moonlight. "_

 _Laura knelt down in a form of bowing, eyes closed gently._

 _" It would be a great honor lady Hope. "_

* * *

 **Hope this was worth the slight wait. I admit, I got a trifle lost for this chappie. ^_^**


	6. Hopes miracle

**Final chapter! Also... Typing this a bit in the car. Hope it turns out alright.**

 **Have also discovered there is no way I can post every day anymore. I'll try and stay on top of things, but... well, not always going to be an everyday post anymore. Sorry everyone.**

* * *

Silver frowned just a little as he looked ahead, finding Bronze and Gold walking close to Flash and both looking a little slight down. He couldn't blame them, it was just disheartening. He hated seeing his bros so upset. Gold who's always cheery and upbeat, and Bronze who was just soft at heart. He wished they could find a way to help bring his fathers memories back. Wished his father could be an angel again...

Looking forward again, he found Flash now sitting down on the park bench, tail wagging and looking up at the others as if waiting for them to sit down. It was kind of cute really. Flash's cute little stubby tail wagging and looking all sorts of eager to see Gold and Bronze sit down. Seriously, Flash was all sorts of adorable like this.

As the other two sat beside their father, Silver soon sat on the ground in front of them, feeling Flash scratching behind his right ear. Silver smiled brightly, a little cat like really, closing his eyes softly. He felt shy saying this, but he adored getting scratched behind his ears. It felt so great really.

As he kept his eyes closed, he could hear someone's thoughts. Not on purpose but he could. It was Golds. _' I wonder how Septimus is doing up in heaven right now. '_ Silver felt his lips curl, understanding his brothers worry really. They hadn't seen much of their fiery brother lately, and they'd worry about him too. Worry he wasn't getting enough sleep, or he wasn't getting enough to eat. Septimus could forget a lot when he was working hard. They hoped he was alright...

Looking up, he was mildly surprised to find Septimus flying down to the ground, looking down right exhausted. Wings fluttering tiredly before shutting behind him, the demon rubbing his eyes. Silver could hear Gold gasping to the sight of his bro before pouncing up and rushing over to his fiery brother, completely knocking him off of his feet. Silver grit his teeth a bit, hopping up and rushing over to them, hoping Septimus was alright. Also hoping Gold was alright and not burnt. Surprisingly Gold didn't get burned at all. Which meant Septimus' body temperature was burning low. Which was a bad sign.

Carefully Silver mentally lifted them up and back to their feet, finding the angel looking sheepish for knocking him over.

" S-sorry bro. "

Gold said softly. Grinning and scratching the back of his head nervously.

" Just... happy to see you. "

Septimus smiled a bit, shaking a tiny bit before folding his wings up.

" No worries bro. Heheh... *yawn* "

Silver smiled, seeing Bronze walking up to him from the corner of his eyes.

" It's nice to see you again Seppy. "

Bronze said gently, soon walking forward and hugging his brother. Septimus smiling and hugging him back.

" Missed you too kiddo. Really have. "

" I don't mean to be a buzz kill here, but ah... "

Silver said gently, poking his fingers together timidly.

" Don't you... have any work to do Septimus? "

Septimus smiled a little, shaking his head.

" Nah. Things are quiet today, and... *yawns*... I-I thought... I could pay you guys a visit. It's been too long... "

" It has been a bit since we've seen you mister Septimus. "

The group turned, finding Flash walking up to them, smiling kindly.

" I hope you've been keeping well. "

The fire demon forced a smile, obviously still having a tough time with Flash not remembering him. But they all understood why.

Suddenly they could all hear a woman cheerfully calling for Septimus. Septimus jumped and burst into flames a bit, soon turning and looking up, finding Hope and Laura flying down to them, Hope holding a glowing silver jar. The girls landed, Hope hugging Septimus close while Laura smiled shyly to Flash. Flash... actually blushing to the sight of her. Silver wondering if Flash... even without memory... still had feelings for her.

Hope soon purred and pulled back, gently poking her sweet Septimus on the nose.

" Guess who's a genius love~ "

Hope said coolly, holding up her jar of glowing silver.

" I did some digging around and... well, I'll show you instead. "

The angel of death walked over to fallen angel, Laura holding him still with her silver psychic abilities. Hope gently ran a hand through his hair, shaking him a little before pressing the jar to his lips, pouring it down his throat. The others wondering why, and if it caused Flash discomfort.

Once done, Flash suddenly gagged, coughing horribly and grabbing at his throat. Even more shockingly, he began to glow a silvery gold! This glow, soon flaring out and blinding them briefly, before they regained their sight. Looking forward, and gasping to find... Flash standing there... completely back to normal! All angel again, large golden wings flapping rather happily!

Flash opened his now gold and blue eyes, looking around before eyes settled on his family, smiling bright and tearing up, soon... using his psychic abilities to levitate his family over to him, locking them all in a tight family group hug. Crying even.

As they departed, Hope said gently.

" You guys should've told me of his condition earlier. I knew how to restore him to normal."

" Hope... thank you. "

Flash said softly, blushing a bright pink and looking down. Septimus now breaking free and rushing over to his girlfriend, locking her in a hug.

" Hope you're the best. "

Hope chuckled shyly to these twos words, blushing a soft red before nodding and hugging Septimus back warmly.

" Of course. I was happy to help out. "

* * *

 **Hope this was worth the wait, and was an ok ending. ;3**

 **Oh, I may take a few days to post the next story, as I just realized it's... a rather special, important one for me. And I want to make sure I pick the right story for this moment. With me luck, and thanks for the patience!**


End file.
